Chompy Mage
The Chompy Mage is a minor antagonist and later a Skylander in the Skylanders series. In the series his is a part of the Life Element. History Skylanders Biography Doom Raider: Believe it or not, the Chompy Mage actually hatched from inside a Chompy Pod. At least that is how his Chompy hand puppet tells the story. Having been raised by Chompies, it is no surprise that the old magician is a little strange. He simply grew up embracing the Chompy way - believing that Skylands would be a better place if everyone was a Chompy - an illegal enchantment which he has actually tried to perform on several occasions. Eventually, the Chompy Mage's forbidden magic attempt to turn others into Chompies led him to be locked up inside Cloudcracker Prison, where he met the other Doom Raiders. Of course, they all thought he was completely crazy, but the Chompy Mage can see through the eyes of any Chompy in Skylands - and having a few billion little spies can come in handy when trying to enact revenge on the Skylanders. Plus, he could secure the Chompy vote for any sort of political elections that followed. Skylander: Believe it or not, the Chompy Mage actually hatched from inside a Chompy Pod! At least that is how his Chompy hand puppet tells the story. Having been raised by Chompies, it is no surprise that the old magician is a little strange. He simply grew up embracing the Chompy way - believing that Skylands would be a better place if everyone was a Chompy - an illegal enchantment which he has actually tried to perform on several occasions. It was this kind of magic that led to him to be locked up inside Cloud Cracker Prison. After breaking out and joining the other Doomlanders, Chompy Mage was once again captured by the Skylanders, Eon gave these Villains a choice - either go back to jail or become Skylander Senseis, teaching a new generation of Imaginators their formidable battle skills as well as how to stay clear of a life of crime. They accepted the deal but first had to prove themselves by re-arranging all the books in the Academy’s library, a task which took almost two years, testing every ounce of will they had. This also gave Chompy Mage time to take up the bazooka, which he was naturally so good at that he now trains Imaginators of the Bazooka Class as a Sensei master. Actions The Chompy Mage was first seen in Skylanders: Giants, were he was confronted by the Skylanders. Both he and the Skylanders have a fight until he was defeated. He was also seen in the end credits talking to Flynn on his dingy. The Chompy Mage is a minor antagonist in Skylanders: Battlegrounds. In Skylanders: Trap Team, the Chompy Mage joined the Doom Raiders however he would only stay at his own Chompy Mountain with two other trappable Villains being Bruiser Cruiser and Broccoli Guy. When the Skylanders confrunt him the Chompy Mage, he will use Chompies and turn into his gargantuan form and use shock waves to take out the skylanders until he finds out he needs to do something different. This makes him to turn into an inferno giant form and causing more shock waves until he has been defeated. Once the Chompy Mage has been defeated and captured, he will aid the Skylanders and has a villain quest to free Chompies from Chef Pepper Jack's zeppelin. The Chompy Mage also appears in Skylanders: Lost Islands, along with other Villains. In Skylanders: BattleCast, the Chompy Mage is one of the main Antagonists as well as the rest of the Doom Raiders. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, the Chompy Mage is a part of a minigame and is a can be seen in his Chompy Buster against the Skylanders, if he loses he can be a playable racer. This part can is also true for Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing and the racing mode for Skylanders: Imaginators. In Skylanders: Imaginators, the Chompy Mage became a Skylander with as one of the Villain Senseis and triads, ingame, his staff for a bazooka and will teach Imaginators of the Bazooka Class. He also has a counterpart known as Jingle Bell Sensei. In Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, the Chompy Mage is once again an antagonist and will aid the Skylanders when defeated and trapped. He also has a counterpart known as Dark Giant Chompy. Skylanders Academy TBA Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Battlegrounds *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 5 The Hole Truth **Episode 6 Space Invaders **Episode 10 The Skylands Are Falling! **Episode 11 Crash Landing **Episode 12 Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 1 Spyromania **Episode 2 I Dream of Ninjini **Episode 3 Return to Cynder **Episode 4 Thankstaking for the Memories **Episode 5 Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 6 Split Decision **Episode 7 The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8 One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 10 Who's Your Daddy? **Episode 11 Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12 It Techs Two **Episode 13 Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 6 Weekend at Eon's **Episode 7 Road Rage **Episode 9 Three Sides to Every Story **Episode 10 Off to the Races Trivia *Both the Chompy Mage and Broccoli Guy have been compared too as they are both in the Life Element, mages, can be captured in Chompy Mountain, have quests on Chef Pepper Jack's zeppelin and have the same voice actor. *He Has a sock puppet of a Chompy simply known as a 'Chompy Puppet' on his left hand that he treats as a real person. *He has a twin brother known as the Sheep Mage. See Also *Bone Chompy *Chompies *Chompy *Sheep Mage Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Wizards Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Ally Sorcerers Category:Summoners Category:Mages Category:Cambions Category:Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Forest Spirits Category:Chi Wizards Category:Villains (Skylanders) Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Shapeshifters